full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Lisabellea Ambers
Lisabella 'Lisa' or 'Bell' if you want to annoy her is the youngest member of the Ambers family, being only ten years, and is the youngest and only sister of Lynn Ambers who she shares a room with. Determined to not be 'the baby of the family' she tries to act older and resents her poor upbringing, constantly saying she is going to run away and make her fortune or marry a prince 'or something.' However she is probably the most caring of her family and has a fierce fiery temper and a spark to always bring joy to the family when its needed. Characteristics *'Name': Lisabella Ambers *'Alias': Lisa *'Age': 7 (aged up to 10 - 14 year old Avatar form) *'Hair': Red (Green in Elemental) *'Eyes': Blue (Yellow in Elemental) *'Likes': Fashion, Music, Singing, Her sister (Never admit it), Her family (Still won't admit it), noodles, snap chat, modelling, money, Sofia, *'Dislikes': Being poor, her family mothering her, the trailer park (Secretly loves it), being seen as lesser, not being accepted *'Family': ----(parents), Lynn Ambers (eldest sibling), Seigfried Ambers (older brother), Karl Ambers (middle sibling) Appearance Casual When she is originally introduced Lisabella is a very flashy individual. A average height at 4'2ft and was a young girl of the age of ten she was quite thin from lack of food, but head a lovely head of almost cartoon red hair that were tied back into two pig tails that she hated. She often undid these at school, although her mother would lovingly redo them every single day, with her brother Seig joining in to annoy her. She possessed bright blue eyes and while possessing a very cute round face she still possessed some puppy fat around her cheeks making her look adorable but younger than she was. Something she hated. She often tried to wear clothing and make it look cool or stylish. As such she would often pull her shirt down over one of her shoulders, and her tops were usually bright colours like pink, blues or reds with a set of rather cheap black tights with heavy set boots that while too big for her feet because she saw them in multiple magazines that year. She also wore all her jewellery at once, having a set of bead clip on earrings and many jangling bracelets. She often also tried to wear make up when she could - but her family usually tried to stop her as she would often over do it. After her transformation, she becomes a eight year old girl who becomes very pretty and cute. She gains a slim figure and the outline of soft muscle and takes on the appearance a cute wallflower. She even grows an A Cup much to her disappointment but grows to 4'5ft. Her hair has grown very long to the point of it touching her feet, and has it tied up in a long ponytail to mirror Sofia Brezania. It also shifts from a more gingery red to a more bright cartoonish red. She now wears a pink and black turtleneck one piece swimsuit for a shirt and bathing suit, with a pair of black tights and jean shorts that are cut above the knees, heaving set boots that are just the right size for her. Though thanks to Sofia, she doesn’t wear too much jewellery and wears a necklace that Sofia had given her (the necklace is from her mother) which has the rings of her family’s mothers as the jewellery itself. And thanks to Sofia, she has also helped with her makeup. Fire Elemental In her Elemental Form, Lisa becomes a literal spitfire of a young lady, growing up to 5’7” in height with her body gaining noticeable muscle, and her chest still remaining an A Cup. Her face and mouth are hidden by her flames, and her whole body is covered in a mix of light and dark green fire. Her hair takes on an intense dark and light flame of green flames. She has white charcoal armour plating on some parts of her body, with a small red orb on her collar bone with a tear drop flame gem in between her shoulder blades on her back. Avatar Outfit Background Personality Young and filled with dreams of success Lisabella is heavily influenced by the fact her parents gave her a phone for her fourth birthday. Heavily influenced by the internet and TV shows she aspires to wealth and fame, heavily idolising big names and celebrities she wants nothing more than to be like them. (WIP) Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Fire Elemental' **'Fire generation and manipulation': Lisa is able to generate fire in both brief shots, exploding shots a continues flame thrower like attack from anywhere from her body: she however cannot control fire she has not directly created unless physically touching it. **'Heat control': Lisa can control the intensity and focus of her flames making herself as hot as a blow torch being able to cut through metal to only appearing to be on fire and having a above average body temperature. **'Fire immunity': Due to being made of fire she is naturally immune to fire. **'Intangibility': Lisa eventually learns that when she concentrates she can make her whole body intangible and regenerate wounds she has suffered, but only through concentration, **'Weakness to water': Lisa's achilies heel is that while she is using her powers she cannot touch water or have her flames smothered or they will go out. If this happens while she is intangible it will kill her. **'Flight': Lisa can eject flames from herself at such speeds that she can fly. *'Lightning Creation, Manipulation, and Redirection' *'Fire Wings' Skills Equipment *'Avatar Uniform' Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Ambers Family Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Elementals